Many people have poor vision requiring them to wear eyeglasses or spectacles. For these people it is frequently convenient to take their eyeglasses off and place them in a pocket. This is particularly true for those people who make use of prescription sunglasses as well as eyeglasses with dear lenses because they switch frequently from one pair to the other. Persons who wear contact lenses also use sunglasses when outdoors or driving.
While putting one's primary eyeglasses, a pair of sunglasses or extra glasses in a pocket is convenient, there are associated problems. The most obvious problem is that if the glasses are not held securely in the pocket, particularly a shirt pocket, they will fall out and break. Further, it would be advantageous if the eyeglasses could be held in a selected position or location within the pocket, thereby increasing the ease of access and preventing them from moving around, particularly if the user is engaged in sporting activities.
The problem identified in the preceding paragraph is well known, particularly to those who use eyeglasses of various sorts. Devices purporting to solve the problem are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,898,059 (McDonald), 1,973,648 (to Nagel), and 3,210,814 (to Wolff disclose resilient clips for connection to one of the temple bars of a pair of eyeglasses or spectacles. The dip disclosed by Nagel is an attachment for eyeglasses and is fairly representative of the prior art. It includes means for attaching and securing the clip to a temple bar of a pair of eyeglasses and a dip 28. In use, the eyeglasses are worn and removed with the attachment in place on a temple bow and the dip is dipped over any suitable pocket support or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,224 (to Allen) discloses an eyeglass frame with a pocket clip. The frame includes a pair of interconnected rims, each of which has an outer surface and is configured to surround and support an eyeglass lens, and at least one clasp resiliently mounted on one of the rims and superimposed over at least about one third of the outer surface of one of the rims. The clasp is spaced above the outer surface of the rim over which it is superimposed to permit a portion of a user's garment to be inserted between the clasp and rim.
The above prior art patents disclose improvements in the art, but a major problem is that, in each instance, the device is designed to be fixed to, attached to or integrated with the eyeglass frame itself. Recently, eyeglasses have become a fashion or style statement, and may even be known as eyewear, having an aesthetic style and appeal. This is at least partially due to the advent of contact lenses whereby it is possible for people to wear eyeglasses or spectacles by choice rather than necessity. Further, sunglasses or other protective eyewear used for participation in sports such as skiing, golf or tennis are designed to be attractive, as well as useful. A retainer attached to eyewear, especially while the eyewear is being worn, definitely detracts from the design and style appeal of the eyewear.
Another problem with prior art spectacle clips or holders attached permanently or semi-permanently to a pair of eyeglasses is that the choice of position on the eyeglasses frame is limited. Such clips cannot be positioned in the ear or nose contacting portion of the frame because they would interfere with the user's comfort. As a result, they must be put on the temple bar or bow in relative close proximity to the hinge joining the temple to the lens carrying portion of the frame. At this location, a dip such as those disclosed by Nagel, McDonald and Wolf is visible to the user and, particularly for individuals participating in sports, becomes a distraction that interferes with performance or, in extreme cases, can cause interference with vision resulting in injury.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,818,621 (to Pretz) and 2,766,500 (to Chanko) disclose different types of holders or clamps for spectacles or eyeglasses. The damp disclosed by Chanko comprises a suspender in the form of a strap or similar flexible member adapted for wearing around a person's neck. At its ends the strap carries readily attachable and detachable clamps to which the temples of spectacles may be releasably attached.
The holder disclosed by Pretz is for use for the temporary support of eyeglasses on the clothing of the wearer, and is removably secured to the clothing by a pin. Basically, the Pretz holder is a tubular member and is used by inserting one of the temples of a pair of eyeglasses or spectacles into the open, upper end of the member and allowing the temple to pass through the member. While the holder disclosed by Pretz is an improvement in the prior art because it is not attached directly to the eyeglasses while they are being worn, a problem associated with the Pretz holder is that it does not provide for securely gripping or holding the eyeglasses temple within the tubular member. Thus, in almost any activity, but particularly in sporting activities, the eyeglasses may slip from the Pretz holder and be broken.
A problem common to both the Chanko and Pretz eyeglasses holder is that while in use they will be in full view rather than hidden in a pocket. Therefore, individuals conscious of style and appearance may not be optimally pleased with either the Pretz or Chanko eyeglass holders.
Clearly, an easy to use eyeglasses holder or retainer that holds a pair of eyeglasses securely and safely, yet is inconspicuous and easy to use, would be a decided improvement over the eyeglass or spectacle clips disclosed in the prior art.